Legacy of Kain: the Return
by LegendarywriterZephyrStar
Summary: Lily wasn't muggleborn but the descendant of a powerful family long believed to be dead. A family whose heritage can be traced back to a time before time as we know it began. His Legacy is still alive and well in Lily's only child. Evil beware! FemHarry
1. Intro

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or Legacy of Kain

_Thousands of years ago, the world was far different from the world of today. It was back when humanity was still a new race and the world was ruled by two other races. _

_One, known simple as the Ancients, were a noble race who worshiped an entity known as the Elder God and actively encouraged the newly formed human race to worship _

_their god as their own. The second race was known as the Hyldens, a mysterious race that little was known about. The Hyldens strongly opposed the Ancients' belief in _

_predestined fate and refused to worship the Elder God. The feuding between the two races eventually escalated to all out war that devastated both races and the land they _

_resided in. The bitter war continued until nine Ancient sorcerers banished the Hyldens to the Demon Dimension and sealed the passageways between the realms with nine _

_pillars but their victory was short lived. For as they were being banished, the Hyldens cursed the Ancients leaving them sterile, immortal, and with an insatiable thirst for _

_blood. Their immortality made their god abandon them and their thirst for blood drove them to attack the very humans who had been their allies. Some killed themselves _

_to be with their god and others were killed by humans. It seemed as though their race, now known to humans as vampires, was doomed to die but as their race teetered _

_on the brink, something curious happened. Some of the Ancients were able to pass their curse to humans, creating the second generation of vampires. The Ancients _

_eventually died out but they were succeeded by the new, human vampires. Hundreds of generations passed and the vampiric race continued to teeter between two _

_extremes; overpopulation and near extinction. However, each generation evolved more than the last in both form and mindset until they no longer resembled the _

_Ancient vampires of the past. They kept their numbers low enough to avoid detection and their appearance hardly changed from the time they were turned until the_

_ day they were killed. They could blend in and hide amongst the very humans they hunted. They no longer evolved like their ancestors, instead being reborn with _

_unique powers and stealing powers from other vampires. However, they regained their ability to reproduce but even then, both the conception and birth rates were_

_ frighteningly low. During this modern era, many vampires believed that the old bloodlines were dead, killed off because their spawn was weak and unable to adapt to _

_the times. Oh, how foolish they were..._


	2. Letters in the Night

A/N: I do not own Legacy of Kain or Harry Potter

A fifteen year old girl named Jasmine Lily Potter, the infamous 'Girl-Who-Lived', was perched on the desk that sat in front of the sole window in her tiny bedroom. She

was leaning against the window frame, gazing solemnly out at the dark street of Private Drive as a warm night breeze blew through the open window. She had

returned from Hogwarts barely a week ago and her mind was still reeling from everything that happened over the last few weeks. The impossible list of chores her

relatives had given her the moment she had stepped foot inside of the house was a blessing in disguise because it kept her mind away from the the events that had

occurred in the Department of Mysteries but now it was nighttime and she had nothing to keep the horrid memories away. A few tears slid silently down her face as

the memory of her godfather slipping through the Veil replayed over and over again in her mind, as did the horrible sensation of Voldermort possessing her body for

that brief moment. It hadn't hit her until then at just how much of a disadvantage she was at. Everyone expected her to defeat Voldermort when the man was

fifty-four years her elder and far more experienced than herself. Then Dumbledore had the nerve to tell her about a prophecy that had been made shortly before she

had been born. The prophecy had been about Voldermort and a child born at the end of the month of July, meaning her friend Neville could've just as easily been the

Chosen One but Voldermort had chosen her and Jasmine didn't want anyone to have gone through what she had gone through by being the Chosen One. Everything

that had happened this year had made her question alot of things including her loyalties and the loyalty of her friends. She no longer trusted Dumbledore and she was

willing to bet that Dumbledore was keeping things from her as well as keeping an eye on her via the supposed wards that protected number four Private Drive. Out of

her friends, Jasmine knew she could trust Fred, George, and Luna. There was a good chance she could still trust Hermione and Ginny. However, Ron was questionable

because as she looked back at her five years of schooling, she realized that Ron had been holding her back, trying to keep her from her studies and keeping away

possible friends. For all she knew, Dumbledore could be paying Ron to spy on her. Jasmine shook the thought from her head. No use in giving into paranoia. Sighing

heavily, Jasmine looked back outside as she thought some more. If it hadn't been for Hermione and her secret late night study sessions in Hogwarts Library, she

would've failed several classes because of Ron demanding all of her time. Maybe Ron really was being paid by Dumbledore to spy on her or maybe he was just an ass.

You never really could tell. Jasmine sighed again and closed her eyes before looking out at the night sky, her fingers running over the claddagh ring on her right ring

finger. A small smile crossed her face when she spotted the familiar form of her snowy owl familiar, Hedwig. Sliding off of her desk, she held out her arm and Hedwig

flew in through the window. The snowy owl landed on her arm and hooted softly, so as not to wake the Dursleys.

"Where did you go, Hedwig?" asked Jasmine "You were gone for two days." Hedwig just stuck out her leg, revealing letters. Jasmine took the letters from Hedwig and

allowed her familiar to rest on her shoulder as she sat down on her bed.

"Let's see," she said as she looked through the letters "A letter from Hermione, a letter from Luna, one from Ginny, one from the twins, a letter from Charlie, and a

letter Gringotts?" The letter from Charlie wasn't unexpected, she had been in contact with Charlie since her first year at Hogwarts, thanks to the Norbert the baby

dragon incident and the friendship that had formed because of that had been interesting. It was because of Charlie that she was now considering a career in

magizoology, particular dragonology. However, she didn't know what the letter from Gringotts could possibly be about. Jasmine decided to open Charlie's letter first

and she neatly opened up the envelope and pulled out the letter before reading it. The letter was filled with all the usual things Charlie wrote about and it helped get

her mind off of her sorrow. He also included more pictures of dragons and a real dragonfang on a leather cord for her to wear as a necklace, saying that it came from

a baby Hungarian Horntail that was growing in its adult teeth, the baby of the Hungarian Horntail she faced in her fourth year. She smiled softly and slipped the

necklace on, being careful not to jar Hedwig, before turning to her other letters. The letters from Luna, Ginny, and Hermione were basically asking her how she was

coping with Sirius's death and to write them as soon as she could. Then she looked at the letter from Gringotts. It was a formal letter informing her that Sirius's will

reading would occur at exactly eleven o'clock on saturday morning and that it was mandatory that she attended.

"So soon?" said Jasmine with a frown on her face "That's tomorrow." Hedwig ruffled her feathers before gently nipping Jasmine's ear "Now that I think about it, this

is actually a great opportunity to get away from Private Drive and the Order. I could ask the goblins if my parents left me any properties that I could hide away in for

the summer. Why don't you head out again and come find me in a few days? By then I'll be far from here and you won't get locked up again." Hedwig hooted softly

and nipped her ear again before flying off. Jasmine sighed before getting up and moving around, gathering what she had taken out of her trunk, which wasn't much.

She put her possessions into her trunk but didn't bother packing any of the hand-me-downs the Dursleys had given her because she planned on getting some of the

money in her vault converted to pounds so that she could buy a whole new mundane wardrobe. Hmm... maybe she should get out some extra wizarding money as

well and go on a short shopping trip in Diagon Alley. Jasmine sighed heavily before closing her window and window shades. Changing into her pajamas, she crawled into bed

a promptly fell asleep.


	3. Gringotts

A/N: I do not own Legacy of Kain or Harry Potter

'_- is deified. The Clans tell tales of Him. Few know the truth. He was mortal once, as were we all. However, His contempt for humanity drove him to create me, and my_

brethren.

_I am -, first-born of His lieutenants. I stood with - and my brethren at the dawn of the empire. I have served Him a millennium. Over time, we became less human_

and more ...divine. - would enter the state of change and emerge with a new gift. Some years after the master, our evolution would follow. Until I had the honor of

surpassing my lord. For my transgression, I earned a new kind of reward...

_agony__._

_There was only one possible outcome - my eternal damnation. I, -, was to suffer the fate of traitors and weaklings - to burn forever in the bowels of the Lake of the_

Dead.'

'_Cast him in.' _

'_Tumbling, burning with white-hot fire, I plunged into the depths of the abyss. Unspeakable pain... relentless agony... ... time ceased to exist... ... only this torture..._

and a deepening hatred of the hypocrisy that damned me to this hell.

_An eternity passed, and my torment receded, bringing me back from the precipice of madness. The descent had destroyed me... and yet I lived.'_

Jasmine sat up with a jerk, panting heavily as the the feeble light of sunrise glistened off of the thin layer of sweat that covered her skin. As she pulled her knees to

her chest, she found it amazing that she hadn't screamed. The nightmare she had last night... It felt so real... Like she had been there herself. It was frightening.

Jasmine ran a shaking hand through her hair before getting out of bed. Silently, she crept out of her room and into the bathroom where she took a quick but cold

shower to clean the sweat off of her before sneaking back to her room. Pulling on her cousin's oversized castoffs, Jasmine crawled back into bed and just laid there,

pondering over her frightening dream as she nursed a pounding headache until she realized that she needed to get out of bed. It was now eight in the morning and

she knew she needed to make the Dursleys breakfast before she got in trouble. Crawling out of bed, Jasmine dragged herself downstairs, while attempting to ignore

her headache, and started to make breakfast. She scrambled eggs, toasted bread, and she was just frying bacon when the Dursleys came downstairs. Finishing the

bacon, Jasmine served the Dursleys breakfast before going back up to her room, discreetly snatching two pieces of toast and some bacon as she left. Making a sandwich

of the toast and bacon, she munched on it as she checked over her entire room to make sure she didn't forget anything before tucking Hedwig's cage into her trunk.

Pulling on her nicest castoffs, Jasmine pulled her invisibility cloak, wand, and money pouch out of her trunk before closing it and tapping the rune carved into the lid.

Her trunk shrank to the size of a lighter and she tucked it into her pocket along with her wand and money pouch. Yanking on her shoes, Jasmine pulled on her

invisibility cloak and silently made her way out of the Dursleys' house. Once she was in the old, abandoned park, she pulled off her invisibility cloak and tucked it into

her pocket before pulling out her wand. Going over to the road, she stuck her wand out as if she was hailing a taxi. With a faint 'pop!' a purple, triple-decker bus appeared

in front of her. Jasmine tucked her wand away as the doors opened and she was greeted by Stan Shunpike before asking to be taken to the Leaky Cauldron. The Knight

Bus arrived at the Leaky Cauldron at ten forty and a few extra Galleons was all it took for Stan to 'forget' that he saw her. Disembarking, Jasmine entered the Leaky

Cauldron, keeping her head down as she stealthily made her way through the tavern to the courtyard in the back. Once she was sure she was alone, Jasmine pulled

out her wand and tapped the bricks on the wall. Three up and two across. Stepping back, she slid her wand back into her pocket as the wall turned into a large archway.

Going through the archway, she kept her head down as she quickly made her way through Diagon Alley to Gringotts. Entering the bank, Jasmine went up to the nearest

teller to ask where she was supposed to go for Sirius's will reading and she was directed to a large, comfortable room. She chose to sit next Remus, who looked even

more worn than he normally did.

"How are you holding up Remus?" she asked as she rubbed her head a bit. Her headache hadn't gone away but seemed to be slowly increasing with each passing hour.

"I'm fine." said Remus.

"No he isn't." said Tonks, who was sitting on the other side of Remus with her mother Andromeda "He hasn't been sleeping at all! I had to give him a Dreamless Sleep

potion just to get him to sleep last night!"

"Remus." said Jasmine "You need to take better care of yourself. I don't want to lose you."

"Alright, cub, I promise I'll look after myself better." relented Remus. Jasmine offered him a small smile before she began to observe everyone else in the room. She

spotted Draco and Narcissa Malfoy sitting off to one side and the Weasley family was sitting off to another side. and various other people were scattered about the room,

all waiting for the will reading to begin. Jasmine barely blinked when Hermione slid into the seat next to hers.

"How are you, Jazz?" asked Hermione.

"Tired." said Jasmine "I haven't been sleeping well. Keep having nightmares." She sighed a bit "I'll probably see if I can get ahold of a couple vials of Dreamless Sleep if

this keeps up."

"It's good to see that your finally taking care of yourself." said Hermione.

"Well, five years of you bullying me to take better care of myself has finally got it through my thick head." said Jasmine "Say, 'Mione. Do you think you could join me on

a shopping trip in Muggle London? I need to get a new wardrobe."

"Of course." said Hermione "When are you going?"

"After I see to a few things here." said Jasmine "I want to see if I can get control of my family's vaults after the will reading." Hermione nodded before everyone fell

silent as the will reading began.

A real smile graced Jasmine's lips for the first time since Sirius' death as she followed the Black Account Manager, Blood-fang, down the hall to the bank manager's office

with Hermione at her side. Since Sirius had emancipated her in his will, she was able to claim the headships of all the families she was the heir of. That was why they

were going to Bank Manager Ragnarök's office, to run an inheritance test. Upon entering the office, they saw a scarred and rather vicious looking goblin sitting behind

the desk. The goblin motioned for them to sit down as another goblin came in with a dagger and a sheet of parchment. The dagger was jeweled and engraved with

numerous runes.

"Now, miss Potter," said Ragnarök as he handed Jasmine the dagger "All you need to do is cut your finger and allow a drop of blood to fall on this sheet of parchment."

Jasmine nodded as she took the dagger and cut her pointer finger before allowing a single drop of blood to fall onto the parchment. The injury healed instantly as the

blood was absorbed by the parchment which began to glow. When the glow faded, the parchment held several lines of writing that looked like it had been written in blood.

It read as follows:

_Jasmine Lily Potter_

_July 31st, 1980 - present_

_Mother: Lily Potter née Evans_

_ January 30th, 1960 - October 31st, 1981_

_ Witch born to 7th generation Squib mother and Muggle father_

_ Creature blood: Vampire_

_ Familial Decent: Evans family (muggle); Most Ancient, Powerful, and Regal House of Kain (wizarding/ creature)_

_Father: James Potter_

_ March 27th, 1960 - October 31st, 1981_

_ Wizard born to magical parents_

_ Creature blood: none_

_ Familial Decent: Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter_

_Heir of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter (through paternal line), the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black (willed to by godfather, Sirius Black), and the_

Most Ancient, Powerful, and Regal House of Kain (through maternal line/ sole remaining member)

_Titles to be claimed upon coming of age or legal emancipation: Lady of Most Noble and Ancient Houses of Potter and Black; Mistress of the Night, royal leader of all_

european vampires (the Most Ancient, Powerful, and Regal House of Kain)

_Titles claimed so far: none_

"This family" said Jasmine "The Most Ancient, Powerful, and Regal House of Kain, I've never heard of them before." Ragnarök whispered something to Blood-fang and

the other goblin left the room.

"That is because they were believed to have died out eight generations ago." said Ragnarök "Apparently they had a squib child who vanished into the muggle world

before the family was killed off."

"Killed off?" said Jasmine "Why?"

"The House of Kain was the original ruling clan of Vampires." said Ragnarök "But as times changed, they intermarried with humans and eventually became one of the

founders of the Wizarding World. However, they still dealt very closely with vampires and vampiric creatures, leading many people to believe they were Dark in nature.

During the seventeen hundreds, the Ministry of Magic emerged and they began to purge all the creatures they considered 'Dark' from the land, including vampires. The

House of Kain were, naturally, against this and the Ministry of Magic claimed that they were attempting to usurp the authority of the Ministry and had them all killed.

The other families vehemently protested the execution but could do little else without threatening their own families. The current Minister of Magic gave a public apology

on behalf of the Ministry for the execution of the family when he first took office but by then, very few remembered the House of Kain and only Pureblood families and a

handful of scholars knew of them."

"I never knew." said Jasmine "Did my mother know?"

"Unfortunately, no." said Ragnarök "She never took an inheritance test because it was believed that her family were muggles. Now, miss Potter, are you ready to claim

your titles?"

"Yes, Bank Manager Ragnok." said Jasmine before Blood-fang came back into the room carrying a box with two other goblins, who were also each carrying a box.

Ragnarök nodded and Blood-fang stepped forward.

"I am Blood-fang, Account Manager of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black." said Blood-fang as he set a mahogany box on the desk in front of Jasmine "Inside

this box is the ring of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. I look forward to working with you in the future, Lady Black." Blood-fang backed up and one of the

other two goblins stepped forward.

"I am Bone-claw, Account Manager of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter." said Bone-claw as he set an elmwood box on the desk next to the mahogany box

"Inside this box is the ring of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter. I look forward to working with you in the future, Lady Potter." Bone-claw stepped back and

the final goblin, a female this time, stepped forward.

"I am Grey-stone, Account Manager of the Most Ancient, Powerful, and Regal House of Kain." said Grey-stone as she set an ebony box next to the other two boxes

"Inside this box are the rings of the Most Ancient, Powerful, and Regal House of Kain. I look forward to working with you in the future, Mistress of the Night." With a nod

from Ragnarök, Jasmine reached for the elmwood box and opened it, revealing the Potter family ring. It was gold with a ruby set in it that had a golden stag set inlaid in

the stone. Picking up the ring, she slid it onto her left ring finger and the ruby glowed softly. Opening the mahogany box, Jasmine pulled out the Black family ring. It was

silver with an onyx stone set in it that had the Black family crest inlaid in the stone. Sliding it onto her left pointer finger, the onyx stone glowed softly as she opened the

ebony box, revealing two rings. The first ring was silver with an off-white skull that lacked a lower jaw and had two oversized fangs. The second ring was a band made of

silver with a band of onyx set along the entire length of the ring. She put the skull ring on her right middle finger and the silver and onyx band on her right pointer finger.

The eyes of the skull glowed white and six glowing white symbols appeared in the band. Ragnarök frowned when her noticed that the rings were still glowing.

"That's odd." said Ragnarök "The rings shouldn't be glowing unless there is an enchantment being directed at you. That's their purpose." Ragnarök turned to the other

goblins "One of you go fetch a healer from St. Mungo's!" The three goblins quickly scurried out of the room as Jasmine started to nurse the headache that decided to

come back with a vengeance. It felt more painful than before, like some sort of pressure was building up in her head. The pain felt as though it was sliding down her

spine and constricting her chest. She was vaguely aware of Hermione calling her name as everything blurred before vanishing into darkness.


	4. Inheritance

A/N: I do not own Legacy of Kain or Harry Potter

'_What madness is this? What pitiful form is this that I have come to inhabit? Death would be a release, next to this travesty.' _

'_You did not survive the abyss, -. I have only spared you from total dissolution.'_

'_I would choose oblivion over this existence!'_

'_The choice is not yours.'_

'_I am destroyed!'_

'_You are reborn._

_The birth of one of -'s abominations traps the essence of life. It is this soul that animates the corpse you 'lived' in. And that -, is the demise of Nosgoth. There is no_

_balance. The souls of the dead remain trapped. I can not spin them in the wheel of fate. They can not complete their destinies._

_Redeem yourself. Or if you prefer, avenge yourself. Settle your dispute with -. Destroy Him and your brethren. Free their souls and let the wheel of fate churn again. Use_

_your hatred to reave their souls... I can make it possible. Become my soul reaver, my angel of death...'_

Brilliant emerald eyes slowly opened and blinked as they stared up at the marble ceiling.

"Jasmine!" Jasmine turned her head and saw Hermione standing up. Slowly, the-girl-who-lived pushed herself into a sitting position and looked around the room. It was

a comfortable room with several couches and it looked suspiciously like the room in which Sirius's will had been read.

"What happened 'Mione?" asked Jasmine as she winced in pain.

"You passed out just after they sent for a Healer to look you over." said Hermione "We brought you in here to lay down and the Healer came in and looked you over

before leaving to speak with the goblins." They both looked towards the door as it opened and Ragnarök came in with an older woman who reminded both girls of

Madam Pomfrey.

"How are you feeling, Lady Potter?" asked the healer.

"I'm still in a bit of pain." said Jasmine "And it feels like it's spreading."

"That is to be expected." said the healer "Someone has placed a powerful binding spell on your magical core and it appears as though your body is getting ready to go

through your magical inheritance early. Have you experienced anything traumatic recently?"

"Does possession count?" asked Jasmine "I was briefly possessed about a month ago."

"That could be the cause." said the healer before turning to Ragnarök "Do you have a secure room I could use? I fear that there might be explosive magical backlash

when I remove the bindings on her magical core and I'm sure you don't want to risk any of your other patron's safety. Normally, I would take her back to St. Mungo's

but it can't wait any longer without risking everyone's safety."

"We have a room that will suit your needs." said Ragnarök.

"Now Lady Potter," said the healer "Do not move. If any of these lines are off by any bit, everything will go horribly wrong."

"Yes ma'am." said Jasmine as she stood as still as possible in the center of the complex seal the healer had drawn all around her. The healer activated the seal and the

goblin sorcerer present in the room barely had time to create a shield around the two of them before an incredible white light filled the room. Jasmine closed her eyes

tightly as white hot pain coursed through her body before everything suddenly went numb. She felt something that felt oddly like claws, ghost across her face as if

trying to determine if she was really there or not.

"_This isn't a dream. You really are here, alive."_ said a male voice within her mind.

"_Who... are you?"_ asked Jasmine.

"_You already know me, young one."_ said the voice _"I am -. You must find me and quickly. I am fading from being left in this place to rot without anyone to maintain my_

_existence. You will know me when you see me." _

"_Wait! Don't go!"_ said Jasmine as the voice faded away.

"_Find me before I fade away forever." _said the voice before it vanished completely.

"Jasmine!" called Hermione's voice. Jasmine's eyes snapped open, revealing glowing white orbs that soon faded back to their normal brilliant emerald green color.

"Hermione?" said Jasmine as she sat up. When had she ended up on the floor?

"Are you alright?" asked Hermione as she kneeled next to Jasmine.

"How are you feeling Lady Potter?" asked the healer as she approached them.

"I..." said Jasmine as she looked at her hands, fascinated to see black claws "I feel alive, for lack of a better word. I feel as if..." she pulled off her glasses, which were

blurring her vision "I feel complete, whole." she stood up "Like there's no longer anything holding me back. I feel free."

"Excellent." said the healer as she ran a diagnostic spell on Jasmine "There isn't any lasting damage from the bindings or your early inheritance. Since there is nothing

else that needs my attention, I will take my leave. Good luck, Lady Potter." The healer bowed before quickly leaving the room.

"Would you like to see your vaults now, Lady Potter?" asked Ragnarök

"Yes." said Jasmine "I would like that very much."

-down in the vaults-

The Potter family vault was simply overflowing with gold and other artifacts of the Potter family but Jasmine was more interested in two specific items. Her parent's trunks

which she retrieved and, along with several books that caught her attention, were stored in a bag charmed to hold a large number of objects. Jasmine wandered the vault

for a few more moments, picking out objects of interest and storing them in her bag before leaving the vault. The trip to the Black family vault was short and though the

vault was filled with interesting items, Jasmine just took several promising books and a large portion of the gold in the vault before heading to the final vault. The Kain

family vault was deep under ground, far deeper than Jasmine believed possible and it was guarded by dragons. Stone dragons that were statues until one approached

them. If they were members of the Kain family, they were allowed entrance, but if they didn't have permission, were not accompanied by a family member, or were

attempting to steal from the vault, then the dragons would attack. Jasmine almost let out an audible sigh of relief when she was allowed entrance and once inside the

vault, she began exploring the whole thing. She took dozens of books on the history of the Kain family and their bloodline, a small ebony box that seemed to call out to

her, and several weapons that she was interested in learning how to use, including a beautifully forged long sword. The vault was absolutely massive and it was taking a

long time to look over everything. A sigh escaped her lips as she thought about her options before deciding on a course of action. It would be wise to combine the Potter

and Black family vaults with the Kain family vault to protect her money and family artifacts, not now but someday soon. It would also be wise to get a complete inventory

of everything within the vaults. With a satisfied nod, Jasmine turned to leave when she saw a soft white glow out of the corner of her eye. Making her way over to the

glow, she easily moved several pieces of heavy wooden furniture to reveal a marble box about six foot long and three foot wide. The glow was seeping through the crack

between the lid and the rest of the box. Without a thought or hesitation, Jasmine opened the box, noticing how easily the heavy marble lid opened for her. Inside the box

was a sword. It was a wicked looking sword with a serpentine blade and a skull on the crossguard with what looked like a bloodstain just under the skull. Looking at the

ring on her right middle finger, she realized that the two skulls were identical. Reaching out to the sword, Jasmine's hand froze when a ghostly hand with three claws rest

atop her hand and she heard the voice from before whispering in her mind again.

"_The Soul Reaver, Kain's ancient blade - older than any of us, and a thousand times more deadly. The legends claimed that the blade was possessed, and thrived by_

_devouring the souls of its victims. For all our bravado, we knew what it meant when Kain drew the Soul Reaver in anger, it meant you were dead."_ Jasmine turned her

head to see who the hand belonged to. A ghostly figure was standing next to her. He was obviously male with blue skin that was drawn tightly over a thin body and an

extremely sunken in stomach. His hands had three thick claws and he had cloven hooves as well as a wide scarlet and white scarf wrapped around his shoulders and the

lower half of his face. His short hair was black and he was watching her with glowing white eyes.

"You've found me." he said as he reached out to touch her face "I was worried that you wouldn't make it in time. That I would fade into the history that has been

forgotten."

"Who are you?" asked Jasmine. The being (Wraith, her mind supplied) sighed.

"My whisper ability was never as good as Kain's." he said as he allowed his hand to fall back to his side "I had hoped that the memories I sent you would have been

helpful but it seems as though I didn't do a sufficient job. I am very weak at the moment." he sighed again "I am Raziel. My firstborn son, Kafziel founded the family of

Kain after he fled from my home realm, Nosgoth, with several other children of mine. He acquired the Soul Reaver and took it with him when he fled because he refused

to leave without me."

"Soul Reaver?" said Jasmine before looking at the blade "You're the blade?"

"I am the soul within the blade." said Raziel "The blade is yours to take and I will be there to guide you."

"Are you sure?" asked Jasmine.

"Show no fear." said Raziel "You are a descendant of Kain and you are my descendant as well. This is you birthright." Jasmine nodded and gently picked up the Soul

Reaver. The blade glowed brightly, so brightly that Jasmine closed her eyes and when she opened them, both Soul Reaver and Raziel were gone.

"Raziel?" she said.

"_I'm still here."_ said Raziel in her mind _"I never expected this to happen. You absorbed both myself and the Soul Reaver."_

"_I did?"_ she asked.

"_Yes."_ he replied _"You have an incredible amount of power. I've never seen anything like this before."_ Raziel seemed to sigh again _"We'll have to speak more on this_

_matter later. I need sometime to ponder on this."_

"_Alright."_ said Jasmine before she began to make her way out of the vault.


	5. The Animal Within

A/N: I do not own Legacy of Kain or Harry Potter

Raziel was perched in a chair, watching his new 'master' sleep. Jasmine was an odd person in his opinion. Quite unlike any vampire or human he had ever met. He

couldn't fathom how she still managed to smile and be so kind and caring when the world had been so cruel to her. Losing her parents when she was barely a year old

and being forced to live with abusive relatives who had scarred her physically and emotionally. Then she had been put in danger every year she had gone to school. A

school that is supposedly the safest in the world. He had seen every trauma she had gone through. Everything from betray of those she though were her friends to

watching two people who were closest to her get killed right in front of her. He knew she was deeply in pain yet she refused to burden anyone else with her pain or

problems, not even those who were loyal to her because she feared that they would abandon her. Raziel was grateful that the Granger girl, Hermione, and Draco, the

blonde boy they had saved, were stubbornly trying to get Jasmine to open up more and slowly but surely, it was working. Then there was the bad habit Jasmine had of

working herself until she passed out and there was little Raziel could do to until he was able to regain a bit more energy.

"What am I going to with you, young one?" mused Raziel as he brushed some hair out of her face "You're going to work yourself to death before you're able to defeat

that vampire imitator." He saw her face contorting into a pained expression and he gently ran his claws through her midnight hair, which now fell to her mid-back. Her

expression became serene but Raziel continued to gently stroke her hair. He had been deprived of company and the ability to interact with a physical being for the better

part of two centuries. It was wonderful to be able to interact with the physical world again. Jasmine had apparently also been starved of physical affection and after the

first few weeks, she had stopped flinching whenever he touched her arm, played with her hair, or occasionally pulled her into a comforting embrace when she was

emotionally distressed. He especially loved playing with her hair. It was so soft and silky and it fell through his claws like waves of black water. It reminded him of his

mate's hair. Raziel stopped playing with her hair and sighed.

"_Jasmine, it is time for you to wake."_ he said _"Your potion is just about finished."_ Jasmine's eyes fluttered open.

"Is it time already?" she said groggily as she sat up. She yawned widely, showing off her newly formed fangs, as she carefully rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, being

mindful of her claws. As she climbed out of bed, Raziel took note that she had changed a bit more over night. Her skin now had a very faint bluish tint to it that would

actually be visible to humans.

"Yes." said Raziel "And you'll need to start using glamour now. The tint of you skin is visible now." Jasmine took a moment to look at her skin before cursing.

"Why am I changing so much, Raziel?" asked Jasmine.

"I know not." said Raziel.

"Hopefully, may hands and feet don't change." said Jasmine "I'm kind partial to how they look now."

"You should check you potion." reminded Raziel.

"Right!" said Jasmine before scuttling out of the room. Raziel sighed before following her into her potions lab. He was grateful that she had chosen to take up residence in

the Kain family mansion, hidden amongst the lakes and mountains of the Lake District in North West England, because it gave them privacy from the prying people in the

magical community. Though he could've done without the strange house elf that Jasmine had brought with them. Dobby was just strange in his opinion but he helped

look after his descendant and had helped clean up the mansion, restoring it to its former glory but it was still empty and lonely. Even with Hermione, Draco, and Dobby

there.

"The potion is finished." said Jasmine happily "I'm excited to find out about my animagus form." she poured the potion into three vials "Hermione's going to be so excited.

It might even cheer Draco up too." She left to go find Draco and Hermione. Shaking his head, Raziel allowed himself to slip back into Jasmine's mind while Jasmine was

looking for Hermione. She found Hermione in the library, looking through tomes with Draco.

"Hermione!" said Jasmine "Draco! The potion's done!"

"Really?" said Hermione as she closed the tome.

"It's about time." said Draco as he closed the tome he was reading through. Hermione and Jasmine had saved Draco while he was being attacked by a vampire that had

been ordered by Voldermort to kill him. Hermione had been ambushed by a second vampire and Jasmine had saved both of them by giving them her blood and turning

them into vampire hybrids like herself. That was why they were living with her in the remote mansion.

"Ready?" asked Hermione as they uncorked the vials.

"Let's just get this over with." said Draco.

"Go!" said Jasmine and all three of them drained the vials. Everything swirled into darkness before Jasmine found herself standing in a heavily forested area. Jasmine

began to make her way through the forested until she came to a misty graveyard amongst the trees. The moment she stepped into the graveyard, she stopped when she

heard growling. Looking around, her eyes widened when a large, scruffy black dog came out of the mist.

"Padfoot?" she said, keeping her composition. The dog stopped growling and slowly walked up to her. Jasmine held out her hand and the dog sniffled it before rubbing it's

head against it. Petting the dog's head, Jasmine felt a smile cross her face but it quickly faded when a roar echoed through the air. A massive shadow fell over them

before there a large amount of dust and leaves was whipped about. Jasmine closed her eyes before opening them when the earth shuddered as something landed with a

thud. It was a massive sinuous dragon. Deep sapphire blue in color, it had black feathered wings and a crest of black feathers running from the center of its forehead

down to the tip of its tail which was feathered as well. Silver horns gleamed in the misty light and long delicate ears swiveled about as emerald eyes stared down at her

before the dragon roared loudly. Padfoot snarled loudly but stayed by Jasmine's side. The dragon snarled but suddenly backed off when Jasmine snarled back, baring her

fangs as she did so.

"Stand down, Sunil." she said in a commanding voice. The dragon backed off, growling a bit, but it bowed its head to her, accepting her as its master.

"Very good." said Raziel as he stepped out from amongst the trees "You've achieved the next step in your development but you still have a long way to go if you want to

defeat Voldermort."

"I know." said Jasmine "And I'll keep working until I'm strong enough to cleanse the world of his evil." Raziel nodded and Jasmine left her inner world, opening her eyes

the same time as Hermione and Draco opened their eyes.

"Well?" asked Jasmine "Did it work?"

"It did!" said Hermione "My animal was a raven."

"That's very useful," said Jasmine "And cool."

"What about you guys?" asked Hermione.

"I had a big black panther." said Draco.

"I had large scruffy black dog that looks alot like Sirius's animagus form," said Jasmine "And a sapphire colored dragon with black feathered wings."

"Wow." said Hermione "There's never been anyone whose had more than one animagus form or had a magical creature as their animagus form."

"You're either very lucky or just weird." remarked Draco.

"Well," said Jasmine "Weird things always to happen to me. It's like someone gets a kick out of making my life stranger than it should be." Jasmine chuckled a bit before

smiling "We've gotta get going, Drake, it's almost time for our lessons." Hermione nodded and she went back to the tomes she had been reading while Jasmine, along

with Draco, went to put on a glamour and get the two way portkey that would take them to the training facility they had been going to since coming to live at the Kain

family mansion. Raziel manifested as Jasmine and Draco arrived at the Academy of Magical and Mundane Fighting. He was glad that no one could see him aside from

Jasmine, Draco, and Hermione because he could watch them train without his presence being questioned. Jasmine was taking several martial arts and weaponry classes

at his insistence and Raziel found the fighting styles of this realm to be incredibly diverse and fascinating as he watched Jasmine train. She was growing stronger and as

her body grew stronger, her body began to take on its truer and more vampiric form. Raziel had the feeling that she would end up looking similar to the Ancient vampires

of Nosgoth if her skin continued to get bluer and she grew black feathered wings. Not that her growing black feathered wings was possible. It was more likely that she

would inherit his bat-like wings... Raziel shook his head to clear the bad memories that came forward with the though of wings and refocused on Jasmine's training. While

training was alright, would she be able to kill even with all of the training she was getting? She was going to need to hone a killing instinct if she was going to win the

war. All three hybrids would need to. Perhaps he could take them to Nosgoth... He knew that there was probably still plenty of feral vampires running about that had once

been his brother's children, it would provide a perfect opportunity to teach them how to survive. All he would need to do was convince Jasmine that it was a good idea and

it could take a while because Jasmine could be quite stubborn. Raziel could only hope he could convince her before the school year started because once they were at

Hogwarts, there was little he could do without them being missed.


End file.
